This project is a joint collaborative endeavor on the part of NIDR and of the Division of Computer Research and Technology, NIH. It is a laboratory automation project which is involved in the concurrent on-line acquisition and real time processing of data from a number of analytical instruments and experiments. The project also involves the control of bacteria growth experiments. The computer complex (Honeywell H-316 and H-516) operates under the OLERT multi- programming operating system. The system is interfaced with an amino acid analyzer, liquid scintillation counters, a spectrophotometer, a gas chromatograph, X-ray diffractometer, a fermenter-pumping system and neurophysiology microelectrode experiments. Telecommunication with the NIH center IBM 370 and PDP-10 computers has been established. Extensions this past year have included a neurophysiology laboratory for behavioral studies and a second spectrophotometer. Projected additions include another spectrophotometer, a third neurophysiology laboratory and additional scintillation counters.